The bushel of thorns
by Pokarak
Summary: Ruby is a wolf faunas and is just looking for love. Most of her love is from her family, and she needs someone else. Will someone steal her heart away, or will her instincts force her to mate.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night. Ruby was in a dust store that was faunus friendly as she browsed the magazines in the back. As she did so she placed her headphones on and began to listen to her music. Her hood twitching as she let her headphones incompass her wolf ears. As rubby read her magazine she grinned a wolfish grin as she picked up the scent of a few more people coming into the store.

As she read, the up and coming criminal Roman torchwick was standing with his goons. He looked around and grinned. "Alright gramps, don't cause any trouble and I'll leave you be." He said to the cashier and owner of the shop.

Panicking the cashier placed his hands in front of his face and began to cower in fear. "Take anything you want, please just don't hurt me."

As roman heard this he laughed. "We don't want your money gramps, we want the dust." He said as he turned towards the goons. "Now go get it. You check the store for any strays." He said as he watched the owner.

Ruby was not paying attention when she felt the man tap her shoulder. Signaling for her to take off her headphones, ruby nodded and did so. As she did she cocked her head to the side in question.

"Give me your money and valuables." The goon ordered pointing his gun in ruby's face.

Ruby tilted her head and asked cautiously. "Are you robbing me?" She asked as she placed her hood up. Feeling behind her back for her sweetheart crescent rose. Feeling the cool touch of metal on her skin she grinned internally.

The goon nodded harshly, before he was flung through a window. As ruby walked out of her isle she looked over and smirked. Her scythe behind her as she walked out the window.

"Well~ Get her!" Roman ordered as he grabbed the case and began to walk outside only to see all of the goons knocked out on the ground. Ruby smirked as she heard Roman grumble about getting what he paid for.

"Well, it's been a pleasure seeing you red, but I think that's my cue to leave." Roman called as he shot at ruby. Using the shot as a distraction to run to a neighboring parking garage and climb up. Moving to the other side of the building he noticed that ruby had followed him up. Her hood staying on as she looked to him.

"Why can't I get a break." Roman cried in frustration as he began to fight the young reaper. Smirking as he watched her back off before running at him again.

As ruby ran she noticed the bullhead and jumped. Roman grinned and threw a fire dust crystal and caused it to explode. Ruby jumped back but not before she was knocked down. Looking up she noticed a blonde woman holding a shielding glyphe in front of them.

Roman glared and looked to his pilot. "We got a huntress!" He called an alarm. The pilot nodding before walking out and beginning to attack the two on the roof.

(ONE EPIC FIGHT SCENE LATER)

Ruby sat in the metal chair. Her ears down on her head as she had her headphones confiscated. She stared at the table guiltily listening as she heard Glynda Goodwitch (The huntress from before, and ruby's slight middle school crush) ranting on about how dangerous the entire situation was.

"If it were up to me young lady, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back," Ruby perked up as she heard word of praise, "and a slap on the wrist." Ms. Goodwitch said punctuating her sentence with a crack of her riding crop, which ruby instinctively cowered from, a soft almost unheard wolf like whine could be heard as ruby shrank into herself.

Ms. Goodwitch sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "However, someone wants to meet you." She said, as she opened the door. A man with grey hair and a green sweater walked in on a cane. His other hand holding a plate of peanut butter cookies.

The man grinned as he watched ruby cautiously take one before sniffing it and taking a bite. "You, have silver eyes." He said cryptically, ruby straightened at this, unsure if she should react. The man chuckled lightly and looked to ruby. "Tell me, where did you learn how to fight like this." He said revealing the film of ruby fighting her attackers with poise and grace, her scythe, although unwieldy to a novice, was used with skill only a master would have. Ruby glanced and looked away.

"I, can't tell you that." Ruby said softly, looking away. Her leg tapping rapidly as if she was wanting to bolt.

"Well, the only person I've ever seen fight like that is a dusty, old crow."The man said knowingly. Ruby perked up and nodded.

"Yeah, thats my uncle Qrow, he taught me all their was to know when I was at signal." She said as she looked to the man excitedly. Her smile nearly breaking her face.

"You want to become a huntress?" The man asked as he looked to the girl in front of him a soft smile on his face.

Ruby schooled her features and nodded. "It's always been my dream to be a huntress. I want to help people, so that they could live their happily ever afters, even though I know that it isn't the most realistic of goals, I still want to help people." She said. Looking at the man seriously, determination shined through her silver eyes.

The man smiled and looked ruby in the eyes, over the rims of his glasses. "Do you know, who I am?" He asked.

Ruby nodded quickly. "Your Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon academy." She said matter of factly.

Ozpin smiled and looked to her. "How would you like to come to my school?" He asked with a small grin.

Ruby's eyes widened in excitement. "I would give anything to do so sir." She said, her voice soft.

Ozpin smiled and nodded. "Alright." Was all he said while rubby held in a silent squeal. Her face splitting from ear to ear with a wolfish smile. Glynda looked incredulous as she repeated the man's words in her head.

(Later that week) Ruby was clenching and unclenching her fiists as she looked nervously around her, the amount of students giving her slight anxiety. As she looked around, she heard heavy footsteps behind her and was instantly given a "Yang" hug. The action causing ruby to whine softly.

"Ruby! I'm so glad you get to come to Beacon with me, this is the best day EVER!" Yang said excitedly as she hugged ruby. Ruby groaned into the hug as she waited for her sister to let go of her.

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby said tiredly as she readjusted her hood to hide her ears and her bodice to hide her tail.

As yang tried to argue with ruby, ruby's mind went elsewhere. Her enhanced sense of smell being assaulted by the smell of bile, and cat. As Ruby tuned into the announcement that Glynda Goodwitch was giving. As Ruby listened she noticed yang rubbing her hair softly through her hood. This caused ruby to groan as she went stiff.

A/N:Alright, so I'm sure you guys don't care about what I put here so at least read this sentence. I'm skipping the initial meeting of weiss ruby, and blake. Mainly I'm not used to writing this long of a chapter. SO don't expect chapters like this often. But I will be making chapters for most of the original plot. I will be changing a few things, for example, I want to have an arc where ruby is "tamed" by cinder, also the main pairing is gonna be rosewitch, with a heavy mix of ladybug.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby stood on the launching platform. Her ears hidden as she held her hood tightly around her. Smiling as she was launched she looked around, noticing Yang fly through the air. Ruby began to study her surroundings. As she flew, she noticed a bird flying towards her and attempted to maneuver out of the way. Unfortunately she hit the bird and looked down in fear. "BIRDIE NO!" She screamed as she watched the bird fall into a tree.

As she slowly began to descend ruby sighed and stood on her scythe's blade. Firing down as to slow herself before landing into a roll. Standing up she looked around and took a quick sniff, looking for her sister's scent as she began to walk. Hearing conflict she dashed to where she heard the growls of beowulf's only to stop and glare at the alpha that stood in her way.

(Meanwhile)

Weiss was not having a good day. First she is flung halfway through the emerald forest, before she lands and is lost. Her tiara broke causing her ponytail to fall down her back. Not to mention as soon as she finally got to the point of looking presentable, a group of beowulf's began to circle her and wanted to attack.

Weiss sighed and pulled out her rapier. Grimacing as she noticed a few beowulf's launch at her. As she quickly and efficiently dispatched the grimm, she did not expect to see a reaper viciously taking down an alpha beowulf with the ease of a true huntress. 

As Weiss watched ruby, Ruby was busy attacking and cutting through the grimm's defences. As ruby finished she grinned and collapsed her scythe. Placing it on her back, Ruby smirked and looked to the white haired heiress.

Weiss looked to Ruby with anger. Her eyes narrowed to a fierce glare while ruby looked everywhere but her eyes. As the heiress looked to the crimsonette, she sighed and grabbed her by the cape. "If we have to be partners you better not slow me down." Weiss said in slight annoyance. She jumped however when ruby was suddenly in front of weiss her eyes looking smug. 

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about me slowing you down." She said smirking only to get angered when weiss blew her off. Ruby sat in her anger for a few moments before lashing out at a poor innocent tree. The tree quickly becoming nothing but lumber as ruby easily cut through it.

As ruby sat down on the grass. Weiss began to rant. "I know where to go, its that way." She said pointing in a direction that was to the opposite cliff. Ruby sat annoyed a soft growl emanating from her as she looked up to the sky. Hearing weiss continue her tedious act of being right ruby stood. Her eyes holding a bored look.

"Weiss, just admit that we are lost." She said watching as the heiress stopped. "We are not lost, I just need some time." Weiss said as she looked around. Her blue eyes flitting over their surroundings.

"Weiss quit acting like you're perfect and admit we are lost." Ruby said with her tone laced with exhaustion and annoyance. This comment led to yet another argument between Ruby and weiss, and now they could be seen, falling from a nevermore. Ruby was standing on her scythe as she held her hood down.

Weiss was falling elegantly as she used her glyphs to slow her fall. Ruby looked around and ran to yang, hugging her as she made it out of the forest. "Hey weiss, I'm grabbing a piece." Ruby called as she grabbed a Golden knight. Ruby grinned as she pocketed the piece and walked back.

(One awkward/epic confrontation later)

Ruby grinned as she flew through the air. Catching the nevermore off guard by the neck and using her semblance to run up the wall of the canyon. Reaching the top of the cliff. Ruby fired her sniper-scythe using the recoil to help her decapitate the giant devil bird.

As she stood on the cliff she grinned and fell. Her body drained of all energy due to the heavy use of her semblance. As she fell she noticed yang grin and jump. Grabbing Ruby before placing her on the ground and smiling at her half-sister.

(At the end of the initiation)

Ruby smiled as Weiss, Yang, Blake, and herself stood on the stage. "I now give you team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Announced Ozpin, his smile shrinking as he noticed the almost fearful look on Ruby's face.

Ruby and her team went to their room. Looking over the space before collapsing into their beds. As Yang and Weiss slept, Ruby felt a finger poke her side.

Ruby blinked awake and noticed that Blake was waking her up. "Blake? What's wrong?" Ruby asked, her sleeping cap on to hide her ears, and her sleeping gown hiding her tail.

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Ruby, we need to talk, meet me outside in three minutes." Blake whispered into ruby's ear. Ruby groaned and grabbed her clothes before walking out her window to meet blake on the roof.

"Blake what is it, it's three in the morning." Ruby asked quietly her voice tired. Her eyes held soft dark circles as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ruby, I want to ask you something.." Blake said her gaze intense. "Are you, a faunus?" Blake asked. Ruby soflty tensed up as she watched blake cautiously.

"Blake I dont want to answer that." Ruby said her voice slightly quivering in her fear.

Blake sighed and quickly walked close to ruby before taking a tentative sniff. "You smell like a faunus, now tell me. Are you or are you not a faunus?" Blake questioned, Ruby whimpered softly but nodded. Taking off her hat which hid her black that slowly faded to red ears, and her tail which was like her tail. Blake raised an eyebrow before looking her over. "Are you white fang?" Blake asked, watching as ruby's tail went from between her legs to a low sitting.

Ruby felt a growl emanate from her throat. Her hands balled up and her ears went back softly. "Don't you dare compare me to those fanus. All they ever care about is getting rid of any threat they want. All the while, slaughtering any and all who disagree with them." Ruby said her voice low and hard, almost as if she were growling her words out in warning to Blake. 

Blake looked to Ruby, her eyes softening and looking her young leader in the eye. "Ruby, why did you hide this?" She asked looking Ruby dangerously in the eye.

"I hid, because, it was either that, or be hunted down." She said looking to Blake. "I'm a wolf faunus," Blake gasped at this knowledge, wanting to apologize and comfort her newest faunus ally, but holding back due to Ruby growling and crying. "I have seen true hatred Blake, so now I hide, because I either let the world break me, or I stay alive long enough to change." As Ruby finished she felt Blake hug her tightly. Apologizing to ruby for her circumstances.

"Blake, let's just go back to the dorm, I'm tired and would like to get some sleep." Ruby said as she broke away from the hug. As the two walked back to their shared dorm. Blake noticed that Ruby was hiding her ears and tail again.

That night, the team slept quietly, only a few whimpers could be heard from ruby as she mumbled about her dead cookies.

A/N:Hey I'm so happy to see the great reception this is gaining. I'm happy you guys aren't hating. I do want to know what you think and what you think I should work on. I'm going to keep chapters about this long. If I make a shorter chapter it's because I dont have the will to write anymore for that chapter.


End file.
